Bathing surrounds, such as for showers or tubs, may be positioned within a recess built to receive the surround. The surround is inserted into the recess or corner to form a watertight structure. A watertight structure is highly advantageous because it minimizes the escape of water into a wall cavity behind the surround despite splashing or spraying water onto the structure's surrounding walls.
The surround may be formed as a one-piece structure, a two-piece structure formed of a one-piece U-shaped wall and a tub, or a three-piece structure that includes the tub and two L-shaped wall portions that sit atop the tub and are joined vertically to form the U-shaped walls. The contiguous wall portions fit atop the tub to provide ease of assembly while creating a water tight structure.